The beautiful suicide
by LittleCannibalisticEyeshot
Summary: Alice and Bella grow up in abusive household. It only gets worse when their mother commits suicide. Will everything change when the cullens come along? Rated for abuse and language. Vampires slightly AU. Mostly in Alice's p.o.v. but sometimes in Bella's.
1. Prolouge Bella's pov

My beautiful suicide

_**Bella's p.o.v. (only the first chap. Maybe more in future.)**_

I woke up to my sistrer's screaming next door. She ran inside my room and complained that the nightmares were back.

„Shh, don't scream, you'll wake dad. Tell me about your dream." She sat on my bed, rested her head on my shoulder and dried the tears inside my huge pajama shirt.

„We were at home and then Charlie came home drunk. He grabbed mom by her neck and shoved her into the wall," tears were filling up her eyes „,and she passed out," tears were rolling now „, and he said you were next. He grabbed the knife from the counter and threw it at you. Then i woke up." She started sobbing into my shoulder now.

I was speechless. I knew she was so worried only because her dreams allways came true.

She was crying and i was patting her head when we heard glass break downstairs. We instantly knew it was our mother, Renee, trying to clean up before Charlie gets up. We decided to get up and help her.

I put on my red and black hoodie** (./wp-content/uploads/wpsc/product_images/doubleupGIRL_) ** and some high-waist skinnys** (.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=488215) **. I wore a hoodie only to cover up the new and fading bruises on my hips, stomac and arms. Our father had abused us since we were three.

Alice loved fashion and wore dark skinnys** (.) **, white long sleeved shirt with"love kills slowly" on it** () ** and a leather jacket **(/wp-content/uploads/2008/04/portman_) (Sorry, won't do that again)**

What we saw downstairs was horrible. Plus mom was picking up the broken bottles of beer and crying. When she saw us, she started breakfast and we started cleaning.

After thirty minutes of fast cleaning we finally were done. Too bad Charlie had woken up. And he was in a good mood.

„Hello dear." Our mom was a good actress. „Where's my food?" he asked and pushed Ali when he passed. I saw tears in Ali's eyes and noticed she wasn't wearing any make up. I took her hand and led her to bathroom.

School was usual, boring. But unlike home, not so painful. When we reached home, we prayed dad was allready out. But like usual he wasn't and he greeted us both home with a kick in the stomac. I stood up and went to kichen to make diner for Charlie. I hated Tuesedays and Fridays because then was Ali's turn to get beat.

Tears quietly rolled down my cheek as i heard Ali's moans in pain and Charlie's evil laugh.


	2. Wounds

**Dear readers, thank you sooo much for reading this. Pics. Are on my profile.  
I don't own Twilight or anything connected to it cuz if i did, I wouldn't be writing this. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**2. Wounds  
**_**Alice p.o.v.**_

I walked inside our bedroom and saw Bella with red and puffy eyes and cotton.

„Show me your scars." She whispered.

After an hour of beating i hadn't seen myself in the mirror but it had to be horrible because Bella's eyes filled with annother round of tears and God, was i sore. It was terrible even to walk.

„Oh, god. Was he drunk?" I nodded and touched my face. My lip was busted and my cheek felt numb. When Carlie was drunk he would sometimes move to the face. He usually only used this luxury when we were on summer or winter break.

Bella hugged me but backed away when i flinced in pain. She went to the bathroom while i undressed. She returned with a botle of salve to put on my wounds.

„Wait, I'll take a shower first." She nodded and i stripped my clothes complitely off. I stepped inside the bathtub and winced a little when the hot water touched my wounds. I saw some dried blood slide down my arms legs and neck. I was suddenly very happy because my period hadn't stopped jet. The thing i'm worried about the most. To be honest, the thing i was worried about the most was my nightmare.

I got out when the water started turning cold. I made a turban out of a towel and walked back into our room where Bella was waiting for me with her salve. She was careful not to hurt me but time to time i flinced.

„All done." She whispered and I crawled next to her in bed. „Good night! Don't let the bed bugs bite!" Bella smiled a little. „You too Ali!" she whispered bck and closed her eyes. I copied her actions and closed my eyes.

„Wake up!" i shook Bella roughly because the clock was allready 10 to seven. That meant that Charlie would wake in ten minutes.

When she saw the time, she grabbed my arm and we ran downstairs, careful, not to get the unwanted attention from Charlie.

The room was clean. And that was not natural. Mom was allready making breakfast and she looked paniced. „Get dressed, now!" she commanded us. We turned around to go to our room but the door banged open and inside came drunk Charlie. How he had gotten drunk before 7am? I don't know. Probably with his best frieand Billy Black. The man with a son called Jacob.

Jacob was just like his father, demanding, a drunk, interested in cars and evil. We used to be friends but he punched Bella when she said no to him having sex with her.

If i hadn't been there, she could've been raped or worse, even dead. I don't know what would i do without my twin sister. We were twins but didn't look like ones.

Charlie closed the door and shoved mom into the wall behind her by her neck. Just like in my dream. And that was when i broke. I had a panic attack.

„Nooo!" I heard Bella scream and Charlie turned his attention fully to her. He let mom slide down and reached for a knife. „You're next!" he threw the knife. I even didn't know how this had happened but i had taken a vase and hit him on the head so he passed out.

We were sooo screwed in the afternoon.


	3. Hopeless

**Hi guys! Thank you (again) for reading this. I don't own Twilight and/or other Twilight books.  
****3. Hopeless  
**_**Alice p.o.v.**_

„What have you done Alice? What have you done?" mom jumped up from the ground and slapped me, then huggend me so close it was hard to breathe. I searced for Bella with my eyes, which was logical because i couldn't search with my feet or tongue, and was revealed when i found her allready up.

„Ali, get dressed. Maybe mom should come with us. It's not safe." Mom let go of me to look at her. „No, no sweetheart. You go to school while i pack your things. I'll be gone when you get back." I went upstairs, thinking about her words „I'll be gone when you get back".

„Ali! Get dressed!" I shook that away for the moment and saw Bella allready dressed.

When we got to school, the first thing we heard about was new kids. I don't know how i didn't see it coming but i just hoped that they were nice and not too nosy.

Classes passed slow til it was time for lunch. We sat in our usual places. The table right next to a window. I sat down and ate the apple i bought with the money we stole from Charlie. Bella took a banana. I suddenly zoomed out and different pictures started running before my eyes, just in like my dream. When I was able to make some sence I saw something horribe.

„Bella! We need to go home, now!" I felt tears in my eyes while the whole canteen watched us run away. We ran home as fast as we could, Bella only tripping twice.

I saw our house and no Charlie's car so i took it as 'safe time' and ran inside. But the door was locked so i bounched back off of it. „I've the keys Ali. What is so important anyway?" Bella jogged to the door and unlocked it. My hands were shaking so much so when i opened the door, you could hear the door knob klicking. What i saw was pure terror to me. „Nooo!" i now let tears run freely. But i knew this would happen, I saw it in the canteen.

Mom had a noose around her neck, she had jumped on the stairs. She was still moving so we were only two or three minutes late. That made the whole situation even more bitter, knowing, we could've saved her if we had a car or bikes.

I looked at Bella, who was leaning over mom's dead body. She looked sad and terrified. „Don't leave us, momy!"she hugged her and whispered,:"Together we will run away and live together under the name „Wild roses" and have a horse farm..." she mumbled on and on when our neighbours decided to look why we were making so much noises when it was school time.

She was shoked when she saw Bella leaning over mom's dead body and me sitting on the floor, crying my eyes out.

„Oh my God! I'm calling police." She ran towards her own house and searced for her phone. She found it under the sink and remembered her giving it to a plumber yesterday evening so he could call to his boss.

„_Hello, this is 911, what is your emergency?" _She was freaking out so she had to take some deep breaths. „A woman hung herself. My neigbour Renee Swan. The Avenue street 174 Forks, Washington D.C. Come quick please." She hung up and ran towards her kichen. She took out the cake she was going to offer on a party later that day but right now the only thing she could think about was me, still crying on the floor, and Bella, whispering randrom stuff about me her and mom.

In about 5 minutes we heard a car drive in and somebody get out.

„I'm home." Charlie said with a sad tone, he wasn't drunk this time. But he was acting because he saw our neighbour's, Sue's figure in our house.

„Alice, Bella! We need to fill some papers." He told us.

„Can't you do that later?" Sue stepped up. While she had been here, she had somehow dragged Bella away and got me sitting on the couch beside her, she crying into my shoulder.

Then annother car came. This one was to take or mom's body.

In an hour they were all gone, including Sue. „What did I say to you about sitting on my couch?" he slapped both of us. I stayed still. He grabbed me by my hair and started shaking me violently when i didn't even whimper. Then he threw me on the floor and started kicking me. I felt my arm go numb and I think my rib was broken when he finished. He did the same to Bella but as much as i tried, I couldn't get up. So i did the only thing i could. Listen to him beating Bella and cry, cry and cry til my eyes were red and puffy.

_So that was what she meant with „I'll be gone when you get back"..._


	4. Heartless

**Sorry i took so much time to update but i have exams this week in school AND in music school.  
I don't own Twilight, duh... Omg, it's allready chapter 4 :)**

****_**Alice p.o.v.**_

_How could i let this happen? _The questions ran inside my mind while i was cleaning my wounds. I saw that mom hated Charlie and herself. Plus, i saw it happen.

Tears burned my eyes when i tought that i could've saved her. „This isn't your fault." Bella had woken up and looked somewhere into disdance. „It's his." I could feel the anger she felt. Twin thing...

She stood up and helped me with my cuts. When she had been out, i did her's. It was allmost time to go to school.

„Bella, I had a dream today." She snapped her head up. „I saw we were happy and... _alive_. We were in a big house with other 6 people, smiling." Bella smiled. „Yeah, gotta belive in happiness."

We reached school only 2 minutes late which was normal for us. Our first class was English. I zoomed out alot. But the teacher didn't ask any of us. Everybody stared at us everywhere. I guess news fly quick in a small town.

„Bella, I heard abot your mother."...

_**Bella p.o.v.**_

Mike Newton walked up to me when me and Alice were by our lockers. „Bella, I heard about your mother. And I just want to say how sorry i am. Because i know she took a part of you two with her."

I turned around with my bows raised. „No she didn't. It was her decision to leave this world. And I'm still alive." I turned around again and saw the fear in Alice's eyes. „What is it Ali?" I whispered.

„Just promise me you never go anywhere with him." I nodded.

We were heading to our next class when i heard Newton mumble: „Heartless bitch..." and walk away. Ali looked revealed.

When lunch came we sat on our usual seats. But unlike usually people were sending us pityful looks and others sent us angry looks. The angry ones i didn't undestand.

„What are you doing by our table?" I heard a beautyful and melodious voice ask. I turned around and saw four god-like creatures - a girl and three boys **(you know how they look)**. Probably the new kids.

„Your table? It's ours. We've been sitting here since we were twelve." Ali was mad, i could tell. „Do you have a name on it?" the girl asked and smirked. „Yes, if you have to know." I said and rised my plate, which only contained an apple, to reveal _Bella's and Ali's table._ Then we tought it was cool but then we got detention and we both had to stay home because of the injuries Charlie gave us both. That little memory made me very, very sad. The blonde dude snapped his eyes to me and then to Ali. I'm sure Ali didn't remember that. She only remembered getting detention. Lucky her.

Then they sat down with their plates full of food but didn't touch it. Just stared, i mean, glared at us. Except for the big one. He was playing with the girl's hair.

When the bell rang, they just threw that all away. What a waste.


	5. I'm so sick

**Okay, I actually finished the 6th chap before i started writing this so Yay!! I'm updating with two chapters today. Also Fredy is coming over today. He and his new boyfriend are taking me to dinner. I even might take Kat, my younger dork of a sister, with me. I can't get over the last Simpsons where Milhouse wrote Thrilhouse and it oly read Thrilho. I'm going nuts. Okay, love your reviews.**

_**5.I'm so sick.  
**__**Alice p.o.v.**_

Those Cullens made me sick. They were arrogant rich brats. Even starved to stay skinny. Maybe it was jealousy. It was possible. They looked like nobody had ever even pinched them. Only the blonde dude, Jasper, had some scars.

Next lesson was P.E. I hated P.E. because me and Bella usually had to change in bathroom. It was also the most painful class. When we played dodgeball or something and the ball hit my wounds it hurt like a bitch.

„Hey, Swan! Think fast!" the ho called Jessica threw me with basketball. It hit me in the stomac. I bet it was blue from last nights beating and being hit with a ball didn't make it any better. I didn't make a sound but fell on my knees and cursed when I saw other students, including the blonde Cullens, look at me with a surprised expression. Well, his face looked like he was feeling the same. The coach let me skip the rest of the class. And over a long time I could change in the girls' locker room.

"What the hell happened to your back?" I heard somebody ask behind me after I had pulled my t-shirt over my head. I turned around and saw Rosalie Cullen behind me. I turned back around:"Nothing" she put her freezing hand on my shoulder. "Don't lie to me." I saw her slit her eyes in the mirror.

"This isn't your problem." I said to her almost begging and walked out. I took my math's book and started on my next day's homework until the bell rang. The next lesson was my favorite-art.

Today we were painting a poem with oil colours. I decided for "Blood on My Hands" because it disturbs me that millions of children and teenagers are finding their answer for solving problems with a gun **(the poem on my profile).**

After the lesson, it was hard to get the oil colour off my arms. And I didn't have the time to use extra cleaning sope to get it all off.

I had to hurry home with Bella.

But we got home a bit later than Charlie would've liked.

"Was about time." Again he greeted us both with a kick in the stomach. "Isabella, make me food while I have some _father daughter time _with Mary." The reason why I hated my first name was because Charlie called me that. She went into the kitchen in a hurry and started boiling the water.

"I heard you've been a bad girl." He whispered in my ear and pulled my hair so I whimpered a little. He continued his fun with kicking me into my stomac and other parts of my fragile, pale body. I didn't even notice when he stopped. I was too numb to do that. I had cried a lot.

"Get up!" Charlie commanded me but didn't give me any time to react because he already pulled me up with my hair. I closed my eyes but started screaming when something hot and painful was thrown on my face. I fell on my knees and covered my eyes with my hands.

It hurt horribly. But I already started moaning in pain, not screaming. I hated him so much but had to stay strong for Bella.

**Subscribe?? =)  
I think I was high when writing this…**


	6. How to die alone

**Today i had a wonderful dream. It was about me and HIM's singer Ville Valo. I was at HIM's consert and I was pullen onto the stage. I don't remember exactly but i might've tried to hump Ville's leg...  
Anygays (I love saying that. Actualy my gay friend started saying that but i picked it up =D) I don't own Twi. All wonderfull Stephanie Meyer does. Sorry for taking so long (2-3 days). What is it with me and ()? Yay 2 caps in one day!!**

_**6. How to die alone?  
**__**Alice p.o.v.**_

I felt dizzy again. Charlie had gone too far again and threw someting in my face. „Bella? Where are you?" I asked her. I couldn't see her anywhere. Actually i didn't see anything because my eyes were swollen again and i covered them up so nothing could cause more trouble.

„Here Ali." Bella was limping, I could hear. She placed her cold hand on my forehead. God, it felt good.

„Oh my God Alice, you're burning." She sounded concerned. „I don't care. Are you allright. Could you please remove the towel from my eyes so i could look at your knee?" she slowly removed the towel from my eyes. I heard her gasp.

I opened my eyes and closed them quicly because of the pain. „What heppened t-to my eyes?"

„We have to get you to a doctor." She whispered and tried to get me up but fell down herself. I touched her knee and was shoked in what condition it was. „Good, we have a blind girl and an invalid." I think she smiled.

„Okay, but we have to go to a doctor. With your fever you could die." She started panicing and i seeked for her shoulder to put my arm on it.

„I'm not going to die, okay? Now please give me my towel back. Blind or not, you are going to a doctor." I pointed somewhere where i tought was the window. She carefully tied the towel around my head again and i slowly stood up. I tried to listen close and heard nothing. Charlie had allready left for Henry's bar allready. I searched for something long and hard to make a home-made gypsum around Bella's leg.

„We must go now. He could get home any minute." She guided me to the window and i slowly opened it. We had spent the night out thousands of times when we were little so we could probably climb on the roof with our eyes closed. Well if not, i would try it out right now.

It was cold outside. Plus we were only wearing big t-shirs and skinny jeans.

Then we heard a sound what made us both froze. Charlie pulled up with his cruiser. He probably brought beer home so we had about five to ten minutes before he came upstairs beating us again. I knew he would kill us when we were injured enough for other people to notice.

„Only five minutes more of this pathetic life." I heard Bella mumble to herself. If she was the only child i bet she would've killed herself long ago. Even before mom.

I slowly made my way onto the roof. „Alice what are you doing?" she asked/whispered me.

„Bella please, i'm begging you. I don't want you to die. I don't want to die myself. We would never survive alone." I heard her slowly make her way outside the window.

I don't remember how, but we got down into the garden and Bella was guiding me towards the forrest ahead of us. We were sneaking until we heard angry Charlie scream from our room, then we started running. Well kinda. Bella was jumping on one of her legs, falling constantly, and i was somewhere swaying behind her.

„Alice, I think i'm bleeding." She said and with that fell. I shook her and repeated to say something.

„Bella, don't die, please! I'll get help." It hurt so much to cry but i couldn't help it. She could die any minute. I comped her until found the wound. It was exactly the same when Charlie once shot me. The wound still hurts.

I took the towel off around my eyes. It felt like someone stabbed both my eyes out at the same time. But i didn't care and pressed it on her wound to stop the bleeding. I tried to open my eyes. The move hurt like a bitch but i could see fogg. I looked down at Bella and saw alot of red. My hands were the same colour.

I started running and tried not to close my eyes because opening them again was torture. I was crying and running. I soon had to close my eyes again because the pain was getting unsufferable. I suddenly bumped into a stone but when i opened my eyes i saw Jasper and Rosalie standing there, staring my bloody arms.

„You have to help her!" I screamed at them and passed out in Jaspers arms.


	7. Never to be opened

**Thank you so much for your reviews :)  
Ok here ya go. I accually like Fredy's new boyfriend. Atleast he doesn't have acne. =D Smiles to ya all.**

_** to be opened.  
**__**Bella p.o.v.**_

Alice had said that she'll get help. I belived her. Why shouldn't i? But the blood loss made me dizzy and i had no other option to belive her.

It was cold and me wearing only a t-shirt and skinny jeans didn't warm me enough. I didn't know how much time had passed, i didn't feel any cold anymore and that was bad, when i felt two strong arms lift me up. Then i felt like flying.

When my body started feeling warm again i opened my eyes but had to close them again. I was surrounded with white. It didn't look or smell like hospital. I tried again to open my eyes and had to cover my eyes.

I didn't remember anything from last night. „She's awake." I looked around, horrified who I might see.

I felt someone's cold hand on my forehead and whisper in musical voice: „Shh, Bella. You're okay." I looked up and saw Edward Cullen's angelic face. I relaxed slightly but not fully.

He walked around, me following him with my eyes, and sat on a chair next to my bed.

„So, what happened?" I asked Edward. He looked me in my eyes and for a brief second i forgot my name. „You don't remember?" I shook my head and looked at him with hope in my eyes.

„You were shot." He stood up and turned to look out of the window. I started remembering something with windows and running.

„Is Alice okay?" i started panicing when i started remembering what had happened to her eyes. „What hapened to her?" i screamed at him. He was by my side in a blink and pushed me down again. „She is still out." He said it with an under tone _**(!?) **_and with that sat down.

I tought for a minute. „Why are you here?" i asked him quietly. He looked me in the eye and answered: „You fascinate me." I can't say i wasn't dazzled because i was but The Edward Cullen- school's hottie- was fascinated by Me.

„Why? I mean I'm just a usual girl while you..." he smirked and smiled a dazzling crooked smile towards me. „While you..." I blushed when he tried to make me finish the sentence. He leaned towards me. „Have I ever told you how pretty you are when you blush?" I got even more redder and shook my head. „I'm suprised..."

_**Alice p.o.v.**_

I couldn't open my eyes. They were covered with a certant material. „Where am i?" I mumbled. „In our house, my bed to be accurate." I heard a voice say. I reconized it as Rosalie's.

„Why am i in your house?" i didn't see anything through the cloth so it was hard to see if anybody else was in the room.

„Could you please remove the cloth so i could look around." She hesitated. „No, i can't." She said, sadness crawling into her voice.

„Why?" i got scared. Was something wrong with me?

„You're blind Alice."


	8. Daybreak

**So, almost everybody wanted me to continue with writing a vamp. Fic. Ok here ya go! I don't own anything but my stuff and my sister, the slave (Mwahahahahaa). Sorry for taking so long to update but my friend got married and we missed the plane back home so we had to spend half her honeymoon beside her.**

_**8. Daybreak  
**__**Bella p.o.v.**_

„But what's your favorite colour? " Edward asked me. We had been asking each other questions for the last half an hour. "Mm… topaz." After I realized what I had told, I blushed when he smiled that hot, sexy… stop it Bella! crooked smile . "Well, what's yours?" he thought for a minute "Bl-…" he was cut off by an ear piercing scream coming from downstairs. I recognized it as Alice's. She had only once screamed that loud. Once when Charlie shot her…

"What happened to her?" I started panicking and looking around, searching for the closest way to Ali, my twin. I tried to stand up but gasped when he pushed me down again. His hands were so cold. "Relax Bella! You'll see your sister soon." I was already calculating how long it would take me to get to the window and out of it.

"Where is she?" his face looked pained. "Downstairs. Rosalie is with her." My head snapped towards the door when I heard somebody enter. A beautiful woman with caramel hair came to the room. She was wearing a beautiful, knee length, purple dress. She looked kind and caring.

"Hello, I'm Esme." She introduced herself with a kind smile. I only grimaced because I was so worried about Alice.

"Can I see Alice now?" I looked back at Edward.

"Dearie, don't you want to eat something?" Esme cut in. I shook my head although I was hungry, and turned to look at Edward again.

"Not jet, Bella." I whispered a little okay and turned to look out of the window again.

"Why am I here anyways?" I didn't take my eyes off the window. A little bunny was outside. We used to have bunnies when we won a lottery but one day Charlie got mad at us and made us look while he boiled them.

"It would've been suspicious when two, almost dead, girls were brought to hospital, wouldn't it? Plus we don't mind you staying here." Esme answered my question. "Who did this to you?"

I looked at Edward again. "No one." I didn't tell the truth because if we did, Charlie would end up in prison and we would end up in foster home. Nobody would want me…

_**Alice p.o.v.**_

I was blind. Never able to see again. Why? I always asked why. Why I did it?

"No no no! I can't be blind!" I started panicking. What did I do to deserve this?

Feeling of calm washed over me. "Who is here?"

"It's me, Jasper." I relaxed.

But suddenly we heard furious knocking downstairs. More like banging.

I heard the door open next to me. A petite woman's voice spoke: "It's Charlie, my dears…"

Jasper's arm on my shoulder stiffened. Oh God, we were in sooo much trouble.


	9. Flashes

**Umm... 9th chap :) Trying to make a smiley face myself but I can't. I'm very weird because when I'm very happy or sad I can't smile... Just fucking with you :) I don't own Twilight. **

_**9. Flashes  
**__**Esme p.o.v. (wow... didn't expect this didn't you ;))**_

I was so worried about Bella and Alice. The injuries weren't from falling as they said.

I first found out about them when Rosalie told me about them their second school day...

_I was cleaning the dirt any human's eyes couldn't find. I had nothing else to do. A smile lit up my face when I heard Edward's Volvo driving towards our home. The boy was obsessed with his car; it was easy to see he didn't have an existing love life. Sorry dear. But something was off. I didn't hear Rosalie's mumbling. I started worrying. After half a minute and NO mumbling at all, I threw the duster into a corner and ran to welcome them home but instead of my usual smiling face, sat a worried expression._

_When the car stopped I attacked them all, with questions of course: „Are you alright? What happened? "I felt calm wash over me before I got my answers. Jasper and his Jasper magic._

„_We're alright, Esme." Edward placed his hands on my shoulders and looked deep into my eyes. I was worried._

"_No, we're not!" Rosalie screeched from the other room. I heard a vase broke and began to worry if she hurt herself, but then remembered we're vampires, we can't hurt ourselves so easily._

"_What happened?" I tried to go to Rosalie but Edward's hands held me in place._

"_Nothing happened. Rosalie is just overreacting." He pushed through his teeth while giving Rosalie the evil eye._

"_She's Bella's sister! Bella may be in the same condition." Rosalie threw Edward with a vase. The one from Egypt._

_I noticed Jasper wasn't in the room, because I was sad and Rosalie looked murderous… _

"_Who's Bella?" I asked them._

_The one answering my question was Emmett. "She's Alice's sister." "Shut up, Em!" Edward ran inside his room._

"_Oh my, why is he so jumpy today?" I mumbled. "Okay, who are Bella and Alice and what happened? I need answers." _

"_Alice and Bella are girls from our school. I walked in while Alice was changing her clothes in the changing room. I saw her back which was covered in bruises- old, healing and new ones. When I asked her about them, she denied it all. Almost begging."_

_I knew that Alice girl reminded her of her 'humanhood' and how hard it had been._

_Before I knew it, I was thinking of them like my own children, caring and worrying about them._

I was pulled out of my thoughts by knocking.

"Coming!" I ran to the door and waited for about five seconds, to be sure.

I must say I wasn't surprised to see Charlie Swan behind the door.

"Hello chief! How can I help you?" I was trying so hard not to grimace. He was fuming but tried to hide it behind a mask of worry.

"Have you seen my daughters? They have gone missing." Gone missing are only used for things. I think he knew it.

"No, I'm sorry. But I'll ask my children." I tried to be polite. When I turned around, my polite smile turned into worry. On my way to Jasper's room, I couldn't help but notice, how empty the table without my vase was. But I couldn't care less.

I opened the door and stepped inside. "It's Charlie, my dears…"

I heard Alice gasp. I don't think she knew that she did that.

But Jasper calmed her down with his Jasper magic. I love saying that.

"What does he want?" Rosalie asked me.

"He wants to know if you have seen Alice and Bella. What will we do?" Edward burst in.

"We're going to lie."

**I need your feedback, I feed on it. So, REVIEW, please. Ooh, my cat is shiny.**


	10. That vile man

**Sorry my wicked buddies. Can I call you that? Well anygays… sorry for not updating for so long but I'm having hard time in my family. One of my sister's friends is in a coma, my granny died and my plants went purple 0.o… The creepiest thing about it is that months ago on a family trip a foreteller told us something like this will happen. Well here is your chapter.**

_**10. That vile man**_

_**Esme p.o.v.**_

"They know only that Alice and Bella went to Forks High and they were in the same year as Edward." He nodded and walked inside, envying the white room. He had already flicked the TV on when he asked: "May I come in?" He then laughed at his own joke and switched the TV off.

"When will you leave?" he thought for a second "When Carlisle comes." Carlisle wouldn't be home until ten. And it was still only four. I walked upstairs and stepped into Bella's room.

"Dear Bella, what to do to make him leave?"

She answered instantly: "Get him drunk or feed him up." I nodded and winked at Edward before going downstairs.

The dinner was awkward. It ended up Charlie eating almost everything and our family putting all the food in a napkin.

"Well, I suppose you don't know about them so I'm forced to say Goodbye!" he left the table in complete silence.

"Horrible vile man!" I sighed and started cleaning up. Maybe something good happened in near future…

**Sorry it's so short, I know. But wait a little. In the next chap. Bella is fully recovered but Alice is still blind. Also something good happens :)**


	11. Holy

**Umm… Hullo! I'm back writing my cheap story. My new story is up too. "The perfect ending". My family is with my sister by her friend. Is it just me or am I acting selfish? Also I'm too depressed to write something happy. I don't own Twilight.**

_**11. Holy  
**__**Alice p.o.v.**_

I may be blind, but I can hear and smell. The world around me used to be full of blood. And tears.

Now I'm safe. I just feel protected. But good things never last…

"They are fucking wanted!" one day Edward came into the room, screaming. Probably at Jasper.

The smell of freesia filled the room and I knew it was Rosalie. I couldn't hear their footsteps while Bella's seemed like big elephant steps.

But still. "We're what?" I'm not going to panic. I'm not going to panic. I'm not going to panic.

Instead of panicking I kind of passed out. With my eyes closed and all. A blind person fainting. Is it humorous only to me?

_**Bella p.o.v.**_

I know I should've killed myself years ago.

Well, now I'm going crazy. Because WE ARE WANTED! Hehee. Such beautiful butterflies… Fuck Them!

"I'm not letting them go!" a woman voice echoed into my room. "You have to, Rosalie, maybe they want to go?" for brief seconds I didn't understand what they were saying. Then I did. I'm slow in the mornings.

I stood up from the bed, straightened the blue nightgown and stomped towards Alice's umm… sanctuary. Too bad I was so noisy.

I almost jumped out of my skin when Edward put his hand on my shoulder to prevent me from crossing the yellowish corridor.

"Bella, where are you going?" I looked into his dark eyes, which I swear were lighter some time ago.

"To see Alice." I turned around but Edward tensed his grip on my shoulder. It was painful. He let go only seconds after. He then scooped me up – bridal style (oh yeah!) "I'm sorry Bella." and brought me back into the light blue room. Instead of putting me back onto the bed, I stayed In his arms. It felt nice.

"Bella, Alice needs rest right now."

"Okay" I sighed and leaned back in.

"There are two policemen outside. With a warrant." I opened my eyes and saw Jasper in the other side of the room. I tried to sit up but I was still in the hands of Edward Cullen.

"You have to run into the woods." I now saw Rosalie too. Holy cow, Edward was so cold.

"We can't Rosalie. They still don't know." Know what. I'M STILL IN THE SAME ROOM!

"We have to, Edward. There is no other way. Esme let them in and they're in the basement."

He sighed and then nodded.

"We're going to go away for some time. Jasper is taking Alice." He scooped me onto his back. "Close your eyes." I shut them tight close. "You're ready?" I shook my head. "Okay." And then I felt like I would vomit my gut out. "We're here!" I opened my eyes and wondered how we got here so fast. We were in a clearing. Trees were around us and there were flowers. Blue and red. But no pink ones. Just how I liked them.

But I ran behind the woods and vomited. After I was done, I came back into view.

"How did we get here so fast?" he was looking down.

"I'm a fast runner." I got angry. "Don't lie to me! What are you?" I stepped closer to him and looked into his eyes.

"Bella, I'm a vampire." Holy mother of Easter bunny.


	12. Forrest sounds

**Hullo! I'm fully alive again! =D I'm an aunt! And I have a new brother :) No, Kat didn't give birth; my oldest brother is a father! I have three brothers now. They are all by our house tonight… Kat and her friend… Anygays…  
Here's the story (Sorry for not updating so so long).**

_**12. Forrest sounds  
**__**Alice p.o.v.**_

"But Edward! I REALLY need to pee!" The sound of Edward gripping the steer wheel filled the car and I was so proud of myself for making him annoyed.

"You have to try so much better!" GET OUT OF MY HEAD! He let out a laugh. "Jumpy much?"

"Oh shut up! And let me out, I want to pee. I'm sure Bella needs to too." I didn't hear an 'I do' but I did hear light snoring. "For some reason I really doubt she does."

I let out a frustrated sigh and tried to sleep. Unfortunately the need to pee was stronger than the need to sleep.

"If you don't want your precious car seats covered in my urine, you'd better stop." I said after five minutes of unsuccessful sleeping.

"Oh my God! Go then!" he demanded right after he stopped the car.

"One of you has to come too. I'm blind, remember?" I ignored his groan "Man I can't wait til its Jasper's turn to babysit you!" I ignored him and grabbed his ice cold hand. "Hey! This is my ankle!" he screamed at me. I ignored him. "I don't like to be ignored." He suddenly grabbed me by my hand and threw me on his shoulder. It wasn't very comfty but I didn't budge. He set me on my feet and I suddenly I was surrounded by birdsong and the sound of leaves under my feet.

When I was done with my business, Edward grabbed my hand and warned not to fall. Crunch, crunch, crunch-SNAP! "It's an ordinary twig. A rather small one to be more specific." Edward mumbled beside me and I noticed the birdsong was gone.

When I reached the car, I was more than happy to hear Jasper welcome me.

"Jazzy! How did you arrive here so fast?" he hugged me and twirled me in the air.

"Hi Alice! Motorcycles are pretty fast." I noticed Bella was snoring even louder. "Let's go." Jasper picked me up bridal style and placed me onto the car seat "Uh Alice? Sleep well." I smiled and nuzzled into his shirt.

**A boring chap, I know, but I had to make it so I could make the next chapter the way I want to. I decided I will make a lemon thingy in future chapters. Sorry for not updating for so long. **


	13. Author's sister's note

Sorry but L.C.'t finish her stories.

.Bat.


End file.
